A vow
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Tyson is excited that he and Hilary will finally upgrade their relationship to the next level! TyHil Crack fic


**Disclaimer: If I inherit millions from a rich relative, I can!**

**I'm back with a new one-shot! This is a special crack for the TyHil shippers. Hope you guys will like it.**

**(A/N): The characters are all in their late teens.**

* * *

Tyson was nervous as he walk towards his girlfriends' house. Today was going to be special, today was the day he and Hilary was going to let their relationship go _'to the next level'_. They have been dating for so long, so Tyson thought it was time for them to really make their relationship serious, in a more emotional and physical level. But aside from that, he also feels left out since he's the only virgin among the boys in his team, Daichi not included.

He recalled the stories on how his friends lost their virginity...

Ray and Mariah did it in a traditional romantic way.

Max and Emily woke up naked in the same bed after a night of party and binge drinking. After that incident, the two of them avoided each other, except for team meetings but they manage not to make eye contact.

When Tyson thought Kai wasn't interested in the opposite sex, he was shock when he heard from Tala that during his stay at Russia, Tala had drag along Kai for a double date at a club. To Tala's displeasure, his date didn't get along with him, instead his date left with Kai, which soon led his friend having a threesome. At first, Tyson didn't believe the whole story but since this is Kai, anything can happen.

Even Kenny, freakin' Kenny got laid before him. But nobody believed Kenny when the nerd told them how he woke up one morning to find himself being covered in a blanket full of naked women. It started when Kenny had mistakenly took a bus full of cheer leaders and one of them comments how they missed their boyfriends, and how they felt horny for two excruciating months, then suddenly they eyed the only boy in their bus. One thing led to another, Kenny happily mentioned that it was one of the most awesome summer vacation he ever had.

So now Tyson is the only one left. Which is why he's now standing at the doorstep of his girlfriends' home and rang the doorbell. He mentally prepares himself as Hilary opens the door and led him in towards the couch so they could talk.

It was only yesterday that Hilary told Tyson she has planned something special for him and in his excitement, because Tyson knew what exactly she had meant. In preparation for that special day, Tyson sought help from his friend, Ray, on how to act like a romantic sap like him. Ray didn't mind at all.

Tysons' special training went like this...

* * *

_Tyson sat on the edge of the bed while Ray placed a pillow besides Tyson and sat on the wooden floor, he proceeds then to give him advice. "Okay, Tyson I want you to pretend Hilary is that pillow alright? Now I want you to tell her how you feel about her."_

_Tyson stared at the pillow and then back at Ray. He wondered if Ray might be pulling a prank on him and placed hidden cameras inside his room. He eyed his friend suspiciously "are you sure that this experiment of yours will work? I hope you're not making a joke out of this Ray." Talking to a pillow and imagined it to be Hilary was embarrassing, especially when his friend was in front of him watching._

_"Nope! I'm really serious about this Tyson. You said you wanted my help, so I conducted this practice on how you could communicate" Ray said with all honesty, Tyson sense his sincerity and decided to trust him._

_"Alright..." Tyson looks determined and stares at the pillow. A minute passed, Tyson turns sheepishly at Ray and rubbed the back of his neck "umm.. I really don't have a clue what I am suppose to say"_

_"Why don't you try complimenting her?" Ray helpfully suggested._

_Tyson turns back his gaze on the pillow "uhh... Hilary you look, um, nice" he glanced sideways to see Rays' reaction but remained neutral, still observing him. Tyson continues, although his words kept stumbling "I like your outfit today. It uhhh... compliment your beauty and- and the fact that it also make you..uh cute. Your smile makes my heart melt and creates butterflies in my stomach... a whole bunch of butterflies."_

_Ray stops him before Tyson can spout more cheesy compliments and also because he already had a hard time hiding his laughter, "Hold on. I see a problem here."_

_Tyson blinked "what did I do wrong?"_

_His chinese friend went straight to the point, "Tyson, imagine Hilary wearing something sexy and tell her she look sexy"_

_"Okaaay... Hilary you look sexy"_

_"Say it again with more feelings"_

_This time Tyson add more emotion and stared at the pillow passionately "Hilary that outfit makes you look sexy"_

_"Good! Tyson I want you to tell her how she makes you feel. Let it all out!"_

_Tyson took a deep breath, the whole exercise got him so pumped up, with his confidence so high he finally got the courage to say what was on his mind. Never mind that Ray was in front of him right now. "Hilary, I love you. My life won't be complete without you, you have no idea how I'm crazy for you. I don't know if words are enough to express how I feel about you but if you let me, I'll make love to you!" Just when Tyson was about to lean for a kiss, a familiar voice stops him._

_"Tyson, just what the hell are you doing to that pillow?"_

_Hiro stared oddly at his younger brother who hugged and was about to kiss the pillow. It got even weird when he saw Ray smiling nervously at him. "Uh, hey Hiro! just how long were you standing there?" the chinese blader asked._

_"Long enough to see my brother declaring he wants to make love to a pillow" _

* * *

Tyson and Hilary sat close to each other on the couch, shyly, Tyson spoke first "So... you said you have something special for me"

"Yes and you must promise"

"Anything for you Hils"

"Good, here it goes..." she took a deep breath and looks at Tyson seriously "Tyson, I want you..." Expecting she was implying that they should have sex, Tyson leans closer to hear her, waiting in anticipation.

"...and me"

Tyson was sure his heart was beating irregularly fast and he was sweating.

"To take a vow of Chastity" she finished.

"Say what?" To any healthy teenage boy who's in a relationship, this was pure horror and Tyson himself was in it. Now he will never ever get laid for a long time. Unaware of her boyfriends' sudden stupor, she took his hand and pull him up from the couch. "C'mon Tyson let's get going!" she said cheerfully.

"go where?"

"to go buy abstinence rings!"

Tyson tearfully reminds himself to call the guys and cancel his 'coming of age' party.

.

.

.

End

* * *

**Yeah, I'll go update my stories now. which will it be...?**


End file.
